Various systems are proposed which make users enjoy shopping by giving to users the same sense as a sense of doing shopping at a real shop even at virtual stores such as shopping sites which sell products on the Internet. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a store device which generates a product image from attribute data of a product and displays the product image in a background image such as a store shelf based on product arrangement data or product position data of this product image to display a product image which reflects the size, color and design, and the quantity of a product at a real store as is in the size, color and design and the quantity of a product at a virtual store in almost real time and without manpower.